


土味锤基

by klkdsndnr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkdsndnr/pseuds/klkdsndnr
Summary: 土味au慎入





	土味锤基

定守村村长家有两个儿子，老大名叫锁耳。锁耳这孩子哪都好，就是脑袋瓜子不开窍。小时候成天到晚拿着把铁锤满村跑，大锤这小名就是这么得来的。大锤整日在田里干农活练出一身结实的肌肉，金黄黄的头发，和熟透的麦子一个色儿，眼睛打小就那么透亮，村里姑娘见了都要脸红。可惜了这么一副讨姑娘欢心的好皮相，这一米九几的大个儿偏偏就喜欢带把儿的，更叫他家老头发愁的是，当哥哥的竟还缠上了自己的弟弟。

 

锁耳的弟弟络机不是村长傲钉的亲生儿子，一年邻村闹饥荒，村里的人病的病死的死，傲钉家瞅着这孩子可怜，就抱回了定守村，从此抚养成人。也不知道是不是邻村好山好水，络机出落得水灵极了，一对儿猫眼儿翠绿翠绿的，头发黑亮，比院子里大母鹅的绒毛还软上几分，皮肤也白净，难怪打小一起长大的哥哥看了都要喜欢。

 

这不，村长家后山上兄弟俩人又凑一块儿去了。

 

“络络，猜猜我给你带啥好东西来了。”

 

“啥呀哥哥？不会又像上次似的又整那些乱七八糟的吧？”

 

去年络机过生日，大锤找村里最好的铁匠给落季打了把劈柴用的斧头，谁料到一片好意还把弟弟惹得不高兴了，直躲着他。大锤当时就跟大黄狗似的搭拉着脑袋好几天，络机耳根子软，看他那可怜巴巴的样子，主动来找大锤唠嗑。眼看弟弟不气自己了，大锤的精气神儿立马就全回来了，没几天就又围着络机转圈，尾巴摇得欢实极了。

 

“这次肯定是你稀罕的。”大锤说着从布兜里掏出一把纸片似的小刀，用自己汗津津的衣角抹了半天，这才小心翼翼地递给络机。

 

络机接过小刀喜欢得不得了，握在手里怎么都看不够。不过这小子一肚子坏水儿，想一出是一出。络机脑子一动，合计着逗逗他哥哥。

 

大锤看着络机手里攥着小刀，两片桃花瓣儿似的嘴唇抿着，一个字儿也不说，心里急得要命。

 

“咋了络络，你不喜欢的话哥哥换个礼物给你就是了。”原本就湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛里诚恳得跟要滴出水儿来似的。

 

络机还哪有心思动歪脑筋，红着小脸儿凑到大锤跟前咬耳朵：“我可喜欢了，”末了还在大锤胡子拉碴的脸上嘬了一口，“谢谢哥哥。”

 

大锤这下是实打实掉进了蜜罐儿里，心脏扑通扑通的。庄稼收成再怎么好也比不上这一下来的实在。

 

络机看在眼里，心里可是跟明镜儿似的，自己一抬眼一挑眉都能把哥哥整的一愣一愣的。仗着大锤对自己的一片痴心，恃宠而骄是难免的。可络机又能比他那不长心眼的哥哥好到哪去，嘴里那一套又一套的词到大锤跟前就全都成了腊月满天飘的鹅毛，听得人心里跟小猫挠似的痒，倒是自己的耳根子先红透了。

 

“你个小骗子。”大锤一伸手把络机揽进自己温热壮实的胸膛。

 

络机借着大锤这股蛮劲儿往旁边一歪，俩人齐齐从矮墩墩的石墙上摔进油菜花地里，络机不偏不倚正好压到大锤身上。

 

平日里络机那张能说会道蛊惑人心的小嘴现在吐出变了调的娇嗔，恶人先告状。

 

“疼吗？”大锤就是吃他这一套，顺势揉了一把络机的屁股。

 

络机头埋在大锤胸口闷闷地应了一声，挣开自己背上压着的胳膊，身子一软滑落到土地上。两个人灰头土脸地纠缠在一块儿，像池子里两条水蛇，打了结似的系成一团。络机闹得自己的脸红扑扑的，绿眼里一片温蕴，还闪着光。他转头蹭进大锤的金发里，就这么懒洋洋得窝着，不说话了。带水汽的细小吐息落在大锤的颈子上，他直忍着痒也没缩。

 

“你啥时候再去县城？”络机冷不丁冒出这么一句。

 

大锤抓抓头发，“后天。”

 

“那我能不能跟你一块儿去？”

 

“你去干啥啊。县城人多又乱，把你弄丢了咋整？”

 

“我就那么容易丢啊？”络机这会儿又枕在大锤胳膊上，眼里一对儿雕成珠子的翡翠直勾勾地盯着他。

 

大锤最扛不住这个：“行行行，都依你。不过你可千万小心别让咱娘发现了。”

 

“那是肯定的。”络机嘴角忍不住地向上扬。

 

大锤转头看着络机终于满意，合上眼睛往直自己怀里蹭，手臂一抬把整个人都圈起来。不知不觉间自己的眼皮子也开始发沉。


End file.
